


Undertale: Blue Eyes White Sans

by 04ijordan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: It's basically a remake of the Original Undertale story but with same characters





	Undertale: Blue Eyes White Sans

One night, the particle accelerator was activated by Asgore Labs to power all of The Underworld with clean energy, and to further the advancement of the science and medicine; however, when they turned it on, something went horribly wrong, and the particle accelerator exploded, sending a huge shock-wave into the clouds and through the entire city. One of the scientists W.D. Gaster was caught in the explosion dissolving him in a fission, thus creating brothers Sans and Papyrus. Sans and Papyrus wake up with no memory of the events, their later found by King Asgore who thinks their just some 2 scientist casualties who happened to survive he then ask where's W.D. Gaster which they say ‘‘who!’’ he then responds by saying he must not have been able to escape the explosion (thus was a casualty). Sans and Papyrus just because they have a feeling that the king is bad news they pledge their loyalty to him. Later that night, Toriel caught Asgore cheating on her with someone else so she ran to the above world left in tears where she was walking down the road in a trench coat. These parents came to retrieve their daughter Chara, after she went to see a movie at the Theater. After the film, a mugger attempted to rob them at gunpoint, and panicked, shooting both the Chara’s parents dead. Toriel witnesses this. Chara then meets Toriel, who has paid for Chara's' Parents funeral costs and has decided to adopt Chara as a foster daughter. But one day Chara started to develop a deadly illness so Toriel desperate to save her life Toriel dipped her body in a chemical pit made by W.D Gaster long ago although bringing her back made her into half demon and giving her necromancy abilities. Chara angered by this advised a secret plan that would lead to the Genocide of The UnderWorld. But she needed someone to carry out this plan so when Toriel is out and not at the house she uses her magic to manipulate hole between the above world and underworld. Sucking a girl through the hole this hole only stayed open for so long until it closed. Sans walking in a forest mad after his brother beat him in race. A girl later wakes up in a woods to find Sans, who greets her and introduces himself which she replies ‘‘hello I'm Frisk. Wondering where she is Sans tells her she's in the underworld. Sans also tells Papyrus that some civilians believe Frisk is the true "Undertaleson", a foretold savior. Frisk refuses the title. The other 3 fight their second round against the Napstablook, and are victorious.  
Later, Papyrus comes to Frisk in secret and reveals that he despises Frisk. He worries Frisk's will turn Sans away from Papyrus, and encourages her to escape. For the third and final fight, their opponent is Toriel, compelled by an obedience disk to kill or be killed. Frisk and Sans battle fiercely. During their fight Sans notices Frisk's the expression on her face and willingness to fight is - a sign of the Undertaleson. Frisk destroys Toriel but Sans finishes off Toriel by killing her cause frisk want do it while saying i thought you were my friend to Toriel. Frisk thinking they should stick together because of the dangers Sans says he can handle himself. Chara scrying from her crystal ball watch her men get defeated she later begs her brother Asriel to kill them. Which he later agrees after he finds out they killed their mother. Sans Bumps into Asriel. They have a brief confrontation about Asriel’s mom which leads to fight ensuing. Just as Asriel is about to finish off the exhausted Sans by stepping on his skull, Frisk arrives, with the bandage helping Sans. Asriel claims Sans would not have a chance of beating him, and even after Chara reads her HP level, Asriel attacks Frisk, but Frisk easily dodges his punch. Their fight carries on,Frisk obviously dominating the battle. At Chara's insistence, Asriel eventually calms down and begins to attack with much better technique, but he is still hopelessly outmatched. Desperate, he fires his ultimate attack, which Frisk effortlessly counters, stunning Asriel. Asriel then transforms into his final form. When Chara loses patience with Asriel and orders him to stand down, Asriel decides to take the humiliation out on Sans and Papyrus (who had just arrived to help sans), charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with his Hyper Goner blast. Frisk had to use her Worn Dagger to stop him and attacks Asriel with the dagger Finish to his back, breaking it.  
Asriel's defeat at the hands of Frisk.  
Defeated, Asriel is tossed at Chara's feet by Sans and Papyrus. Asriel begs for Chara to help him get up, and Chara grabs his hand, pretending to help him but then as a punishment for his failure, Asriel is quickly thrown in the air by Chara, as a Dreemurr who cannot move is "useless", according to Chara. After he begs Chara for his life, Asriel is ultimately destroyed by Chara's energy blast. They later try to find somewhere safe to hide so Sans takes Chara to his good old friend Alphys. While their Papyrus says he's gotta go again which Sans says l wonder where he keeps on going Frisk replies with maybe a friends house Sans then comments that's suspicious because when it comes to Papyrus he really don't got any friends. Alphys later gives them a room to sleep in which Frisk sneaks out and overhears Alphys talking to King Asgore who wants them dead. Frisk is caught and it leads to a fight between her Alphys although Frisk is victorious Alphys activates his robot Mettaton but is quickly destroyed by Sans. Who says don't worry I got ya to Frisk. Alphys now scared she is chained to a wall by Sans and Frisk. On a Giant hologram King Asgore puts a bounty on Frisk and his betrayers. In which leads to a Armageddon between Doggo, Dogi, Greater Dog, Shyren, Mad Dummy, The Royal Guards, Muffet, Amalgamates, So Sorry, Glyde and Mad Mew Mew cuz everyone wants to be the one kill Frisk. When Sans and Frisk are in a rush to escape Sans is tackled out the window by Flowey. Shortly afterwards, Frisk sees Papyrus and Undyne who have joined forces to beat her.  
Frisk clashes with Papyrus.  
Seeing that Frisk has not only refused to leave, but also brought Sans as a reinforcement, Papyrus declares Frisk as a danger to Sans and sentences her to death. A battle commences, and Frisk soon proves she is far stronger than both Papyrus and Undyne combined and easily overwhelms them. Frisk even manages to cut off Undyne's left arm. The tables turn when Papyrus reveals he created a special attack that may be able to kill Frisk, the Blue Soul. However, the attack needs several minutes to charge up, meaning Undyne has to fight Frisk alone for five minutes. As Papyrus prepares the attack, Frisk and Undyne battle it out, yet Frisk easily takes the lead. Papyrus, however, leaps into the air and launches a Blue Soul. But Frisk dodges and it impales Undyne while Papyrus gets mad. As Papyrus comes over to kill Frisk he steps on a banana peel. It contacts and causes Papyrus to fall backwards onto a rock, breaking his neck and killing him. Sans arrives only to see Papyrus dead body thinking Frisk killed him. Sans says I don't want to fight again but looks like I have to and attacks out of rage. By shooting a barrage of bone blast at Frisk but she does nothing by dodges them one by one. Soon Frisk follows up the attack by cutting Sans on his chest who starts to fade away he then says "well looks like I'm the one having a bad time." Frisk is then confronted by Chara who says should've spared his brother Sans just might've thanked you for that. Chara then fires a blast that scatters and kills everyone in the underworld world. With the only two left being Frisk and Chara. They then fight leaving Frisk the victor. But Chara says give your soul up to me and I'll give you your friends back which Frisk blindly accepts. Chara then resets the timeline. With everyone back. Chara then wakes up in alternate version of her body being tossed back where standing above her is Frisk, Sans and Papyrus. Chara then says no this isn't right. Chara then sends a cryptic message to her past self, including the words "she must forget", moments before Frisk delivers a killing blow on her. The message, along with a series of mental images, travel back in time to the events of when Frisk first fell down in the hole. The Chara from the past not only senses these visions. Chara go finds Frisk in the Snowdin Forest. Before Sans arrives. Knowing that Sans will arrive soon, Chara erases all of her adventuress in the underworld. Chara opens a portal to the world above and Frisk leaves the underworld, ALONE.


End file.
